


Saying No to Stereotyping

by misura



Category: Hark! A Vagrant
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Watsons decide to shake things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying No to Stereotyping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourthage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthage/gifts).



"But you're not allowed to sleep with him," Gay Watson protested. "What does that leave to do for _me_?"

"I have a fiancee?" Original Watson said, hopefully.

"Well." Gay Watson considered the matter. "I suppose I could become Straight Watson instead."

"I like jam," said Stupid Watson.

Original Watson and Formerly Gay But Now Straight Watson looked at one another.

"I think I've got some bread around here."

"Always good to have, jam."

"Smart, really, to carry some with you anywhere you go."


End file.
